


Boys on the Hood

by misura



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Joe tries to behave, really he does.





	Boys on the Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



Joe tries to behave, really he does - he knows the garage isn't doing as well as it should (as well as Tobey makes it out like they're doing, mostly by not talking about it) besides of which, he loves cars, and fixing cars, and talking to cars, trying to figure out what's wrong with them, what needs looking at to make 'em go good as new again, or better.

Joe's a grown man, too, not some horny teenager who thinks with his dick, sneaking around to someplace nice and quiet, or wherever _Finn_ thought it was going to be nice and quiet, which didn't always turn out to be the same thing.

Of course, Petey's had a vision of him and Finn making out on the hood of what might've been a Koenigsegg when they were, like, twelve, and told it to everyone who'd listen. Not like there was much of a need for secrecy after that.

Still, Joe wants to act like a good employee. For Tobey, who deserves good things but is too modest to reach for them, too much of a nice guy not to let the Dino Brewsters of this world walk all over him (and stealing his girlfriend in the process, too, though Joe figures that if Tobey felt about Anita the way he feels about Finn, that bit, at least, wouldn't have happened).

For Benny, who needs an example to live up to.

For Finn, who should learn that there's a time and place for everything, and that that time and place is not, in fact, 'whenever I want, wherever I want'.

"Hey, Joe."

Joe knows he shouldn't even look up. Ignoring Finn, that's the ticket. That's what's going to get this job finished nice and early, so they can go home early, have dinner early, go to bed early.

Finn hugs him from behind. "You smell nice."

Joe doubts that's true, in any objective sense of the word. "I'm working."

Finn licks his ear. Joe tries to remember what it is he's doing again, what's wrong with this car he's working on. "Take a break. I'll make it worth your while."

Joe knows turning around is a mistake. He _knows_. Problem is, when Finn gets like this, Joe can't _not_ turn around. Never mind that it happens about once a week, if he's lucky. Never mind that he's been with Finn for years and years, that he's going to be with Finn for years and years more, until they're both old and gray.

"Fuck," he says. Finn's not even naked yet. He's just Finn, skinny and beautiful and with an expression on his face that says he knows damn well what he's doing to Joe.

Finn grins. "Now you're getting with the plan." He walks up to Joe's car, which isn't Joe's car, of course. "Looks pretty nice."

There are, at this point, way too many cars driving around Mount Kisko that Joe can't look at without remembering a time when Joe judged them 'pretty nice'. (They wash the cars, after. Obviously. Still.)

Joe swallows, as Finn runs his hands over the car, like it's the car he's interested in, rather than Joe. Like he's not doing all of this for the sole purpose of driving Joe out of his mind.

Finn finishes his round and looks at Joe, still grinning that cocky grin of his. "So how about it?"

Joe tries to look back without giving away how dry his mouth is, or how he doesn't even have the first idea anymore of what he was doing before Finn got here.

Finn perches on the hood, then leans back. He really is all skin and bones. Joe kind of feels like he should want to take him home and feed him a good meal. Instead, he's already imagining taking off Finn's skinny jeans and getting down on his knees to wipe that cocky grin off of Finn's face.

Of course, there's other ways of doing that, too. Finn's not going to be fussy, Joe knows - he'll take it any way Joe wants to give it to him, and then pay him back with interest.

Joe sighs. "I guess I can take a short break."


End file.
